Hopping Corpses
by Charxelle
Summary: The story of four suffered children. They are ripped from their happy and comfortable lives by love issues, family issues, and rumors of a mysterious man with a Pecopeco and a sakkat who kidnaps children. R&R please!
1. Storyteller

Hopping

"Look, Master Levi," the little novice exclaimed with a smile. Her short, red hair bounced with every movement. "I got ten jellopies, nine fluff, and a Lunatic card! A LUNATIC CARD! Ain't I lucky?"

"Heras, please be quiet," The priest and party leader, Levi, had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. His long purple hair up in a ponytail and his bangs slightly covering his eyes. He was obviously getting bored now.

Heras continued to examine her newfound goods in her backpack, staring at each one as if they were treasure. Levi took a nap.

"Oh! I have sticky mucus in here!" Heras said in disgust. "When did I pick that up? Hey, Master Le-oh…" Heras quickly shut her mouth when she noticed that her trainer was asleep.

Out of curiosity, Heras eyed her master's outfit. It seemed so…intricate. The colors and the markings…and the chest muscles. She blushed a light shade of pink, looking at his chest.

The moment Levi woke from his nap, Heras instantly turned the other way. Then a merchant passed by with a blue-clad hopping person following him.

"Master Levi, is that a person? What job is that?" Heras pointed to the blue-clad person.

"Ah, that's not a person. That's a monster. It's called Bongun and it's an undead. In that merchant's case, it's a pet." Levi explained.

Then a Knight walked by, with a red-clad hopping person following.

"That one looks like the Bongun." Heras pointed out.

"That's the Munak. She's rumored to be the lover of the Bongun." Levi explained.

"Oh how romantic!!!" Heras clapped her hands together. "Is there a story behind them? Tell me pleeeaaaase, Master Leviiiiiii!!!" she pleaded.

Levi, thinking that this might actually be more interesting than taking apart giant pupas, said, "In fact, there are a lot of stories about them. And there's the Hyegun too, who also likes Munak. And Sohee who's supposed to be engaged to the Bongun. But the relationships vary from story to story…"

"Oh my gosh, a LOVE RECTANGLE!!!! I gotta know this story!" Heras's eyes twinkled with girly delight.

"I'll tell you my favorite version of the story."

"OOOOHH!!!"


	2. Thoughts at Home

**Thoughts at Home**

"Bonguuuuuun GIVE IT BACK!!!"

"Nyahahaha! After I read all of it! I thought we were friends! And friends don't keep secrets!"

"Nooooo! Waaaaaaaa!!!"

The school was on lunch break and the students sat where they wanted. Some on the benches beside the school walls, some in the classrooms, and some in the garden.

"Bongun, gimme back my diary, please!" a girl in red chased a boy in blue. The boy held up a pink diary with a gold lock.

"If it was that precious, why'd you leave it on the lunch table? You're so careless. Typical Munak!" the boy in blue snickered as he waved the diary in the air.

--

--

Meanwhile, a boy in brown gathered up his books and notebooks and proceeded to the library in the other building. On the way, he heard laughing and crying. He looked at the direction of the sound. It was Bongun tormenting Munak again, oh geez.

He went up to them and grabbed the diary from Bongun's hand.

"Bongun, you shouldn't be tormenting girls like that. Especially when she is a year younger. You are a coward."

Bongun did a double-take when the brown-clad boy was suddenly behind him. "You're just a goody-two-shoes nerd who attracts fangirls! Doncha tell me what to do, Hyegun!" he stuck out his tongue.

Hyegun was offended but kept his cool. "You are just mentally-challenged. I am not that smart but compared to you, I am a genius. And I do not attract fangirls." He ignored the steaming guy went to Munak and handed over her diary.

"Here you go," Hyegun said with a cool, smooth voice. "Next time, be mindful of your belongings." He patted the diary into her hands.

Munak blushed when Hyegun's face came closer than usual.

"Here," Hyegun got out his white handkerchief. "Wipe your tears."

"Th-thank you…" Munak blushed some more and covered her face with the handkerchief, pretending to wipe her tears.

Hyegun went up to Bongun and whispered, "If you like her that much, say it straight. Doing things like that will just make her hate you, not notice you. Apologize to her."

Bongun turned a fierce shade of crimson. "Wh-what are you saying!?!"

Hyegun just smiled knowingly and walked past.

--

--

--

The Payon Academy teaches from preschool to high school. Colors are assigned to each segment:

**Preschool**: Light green-boys; Pink-girls

**Elementary**: Blue-boys; Red-girls

**High school**: Brown-boys; Purple-girls

Preschool has Nursery 1-Kinder 2. Elementary has Grades 1-6. High school has 4 years.

Right now, Bongun and Munak are in Grade 6 and Hyegun is in First-Year high school. Hyegun is an exchange student from Louyang.

--

--

--

BONG BONG BONG

Yeeeeaaaaaayy!!!

"Munak!" Hyegun called from among the crowd of students on the way to the exit. He made his way to her.

"Hyegun! Oh, your handkerchief. I'll wash it first, ok?" Munak said with a slight blush. "Thanks a lot for helping me earlier. Bongun is such a jerk."

"You're welcome." Hyegun smiled back. "Do you want to walk home together? My apartment is on the way to your house."

Munak smiled and flushed. "That would be great!"

The two walked together to the exit. Bongun was watching from afar.

"I should tell her straight, huh?"

--

--

--

"Thanks for walking me home, Hyegun." Munak bowed slightly to him. They arrived at the gate of her house.

"My pleasure, Munak." Hyegun bent down to kiss her hand. Munak flushed.

"Come call me when Bongun is bothering you again." He smiled. "See you." He waved and then left for his apartment.

Munak entered her home with red cheeks.

"Grandma, I'm home," she called out while opening the door.

"Ah, how was your day, dear?" an old woman peeked from the kitchen, carrying a plate of cookies.

"It…" Munak flushed yet again, reviewing the moments in her mind while removing her shoes. "Hyegun was so nice."

Her grandmother smiled and set the cookies on the table. "You always talk about the nice boy Hyegun. How is Bongun?"

Munak pouted. "He stole my diary! That JERK."

"Oh…well it's ok now isn't it? You've forgiven him and all is well now. Have a cookie, dear."

"I haven't forgiven him yet." Munak violently crunched on a well-baked cookie. "He didn't apologize."

Her grandmother smiled. "Forgive him. He'll apologize."

Munak turned to her grandmother with a confused look.

"What?"

"You can apologize and not be forgiven but if you forgive him, he will apologize."

"Huh???"

"Just forgive him. He will apologize." Her grandmother smiled.

Munak got another cookie. "Okay, I will…tomorrow…by the way, where's Junak?"

Her grandmother stood up slowly and went back to the kitchen. "Your little sister is out with friends. She will be back this evening."

Munak nodded. "Oh ok."

After a third cookie, Munak brought the plate to the kitchen and went to her room to do her homework.

--

--

--

"Mom, Dad, I'm hooooooooome…" Bongun said as he entered his big and refined home. His family was one of the richest in Payon, though he went to a normal school. He wanted to be in the same school as his best friend.

As Bongun put down his stuff wearily, hung his hat and kicked off his shoes, one of the servants came up to him.

"Master Bongun, your parents are in a meeting with some people in the first hall. Please do not disturb them" the servant explained.

"Oh…why?" Bongun asked with a slightly confused tone. They never had meetings in their mansion before.

"I don't know but I think it's about sustaining the family's bloodline…or something. I'm not sure." The servant said.

"Ah, whatever. Must be something about getting a new cousin or something…" Bongun shrugged off the topic. He was tired enough as it is.

He went to the kitchen to pick up some ice cream and then headed for his room. He quietly passed the first hall.

"…think he will agree to this?" a voice said. It was Bongun's mother's.

"If he truly cares for his family, he will do it. He is a smart young man." Bongun's father said.

Bongun crept beside the wall, thinking that this was something important. He pressed his ear to the wall and kept quiet.

"Has Princess Sohee agreed to this?" Bongun's father asked.

"Yes, she has. She always puts her family first and upholds traditions with pride. She is a good child. She is like her sisters." An unknown voice said. Must be the visitor, Bongun thought. And who are these Princess Sohee and her sisters? Agreed to what? Bongun listened closer.

"You know our son, he always has his way. He's stubborn." Bongun's mother said.

"He shall go with the engagement whether he likes it or not. Our ancestors have done the same without a fuss."

"Engagement?" Bongun wondered.

"It would be better if your son got to know Princess Sohee first." The visitor suggested. "I will give them one week. Then they shall be engaged then married the next day."

Bongun's eyed widened as he drew in a gasp. He instantly slapped his hand over his mouth, looked around if anyone saw, then ran to his room.

A soon as he closed his door he jumped onto his huge bed.

"Engagement? To someone I don't even know anything about!? All I know about Princess Sohee is that she's the princess of Payon!" he buried his face into a pillow and pounded on the bed.

"WHY?!" he shouted into the pillow. "I won't marry some pushy princess just for the sake of the stupid _family traditions_. I'd rather marry someone I really love! Isn't that what marriage is all about?" he angrily wondered out loud.

"I'd rather marry a friend than some spoiled girl I don't know!!!" he shouted into the room. Then Bongun flopped down to his numerous pillows and sighed deeply.

"Munak…"

--

--

--

Hyegun hung his hat on the rack and put down his backpack and books he borrowed from the library. He lived alone in his apartment. His parents were back at Louyang with their jobs while he was studying abroad.

He grabbed one of the books he borrowed and sat down on the table and flipped open the book.

"What a day," he thought while reading. "Bongun was bullying Munak again and I had to go stop him. Poor guy." He chuckled at the thought.

"Obviously, Bongun was madly in love with her. He thinks annoying her will make her notice him. How childish." He thought while he flipped the page.

"I love her too. I guess I'll tell her tomorrow at lunch. It's so easy, why can't Bongun do it?" Hyegun smiled to himself.


	3. Princesses and Confessions

Hopping 3

Munak arranged a lunch picnic together with a few girl classmates and of course, Hyegun.

"Biyu, have you seen Bongun today?" Munak asked a fellow classmate while munching on a hopia.

"Hm? Aren't you always with him?" Biyu said.

"I haven't seen him today…" Biyu's twin sister Huilang said.

Munak took a bite and turned to Hyegun. "Have you seen Bongun, Hyegun?"

Hyegun looked up from his book and sweetly smiled at her.

"No, I'm afraid I have not." He replied.

All at once, all the girls giggled except Munak.

"That means he's absent then. Wonder if he's not feeling well…" Munak said with a pout.

"Don't worry!" Munak's classmate Lanfen patted her on the shoulder. "He should be back tomorrow! Bongun probably caught a cold for all the annoyance he is." She chuckled.

"I guess you're right. I just can't help being worried." Munak said with a downcast look.

"I've heard lots of rumors about disappearing children around Rune-Midgard." She said.

"I heard that too. There are two missing from Al De Baran, three from Comodo, six from Morroc, I think eight in Geffen and five here in Payon!" Lanfen reported.

"I'm scared," Biyu shuddered.

"I…I wonder if Bongun is alright." Munak bit her finger in worry.

"You're getting worked up over an annoying person like him?" Huilang frowned. "He stole your diary just the other yesterday! I think he'd be better off kidnapped."

"Yeah but I forgive him." Munak smiled. "He's my best friend and him being like that is just one way I know he's normal."

Munak, Huilang, Biyu and Lanfen giggled.

"That's so true…" Lanfen rolled her eyes.

Hyegun smiled knowingly behind his book. He tucked his hair behind an ear before turning a page.

"Munak," Biyu whispered. "You should forget Bongun and go with Hyegun. He's a perfect man!"

"What!? What do mean forget Bongun?" Munak whispered back.

"I mean hook up with him! Look, he's smart, handsome, and a total gentleman. And he's a hot exchange student all the way from Louyang! You two look so cute together!" Biyu whispered.

Munak looked at Hyegun for a bit, who seemed absorbed in his studies. Indeed, he was smart, handsome, and a gentleman and she liked him. Everytime he smiled at her she would flush.

"I have lots of time to decide who to be with." Munak shrugged it off. "I don't have to decide now."

"But with the disappearances, you want to feel safe, don't you?" Huilang joined in the whispering.

"The kidnapper is known to take children one by one. And in different towns each time, so no one really knows where he'll strike next." Biyu butted in.

"Let's ask Hyegun." Munak suggested.

"Hyegun?"

"Yes?" Hyegun looked up from his book and smiled.

Munak blushed slightly and adjusted her hat. "Um, do you know anything about the disappearances of children around Rune-Midgard?"

Hyegun's face was suddenly serious.

"Yes. As far as I know, thirty-seven children have been kidnapped. The description of the kidnapper is a man on a black PecoPeco, a red smiling mask and a sakkat. It is said that he strikes anytime in the day or night. No one has actually seen him strike but they say that he usually has a hopping jiang-shi beside him when he kidnaps but no one is sure. No one even knows where the children are being kept, no one knows his motive, and no one has received a ransom." He explained.

Lanfen, Huilang and Biyu stared at him with blushes on their faces while Munak hugged her knees.

"D-do you think Bongun was kidnapped?" she shuddered.

Hyegun smiled and patted her hat.

"Bongun is a strong person. He wouldn't be kidnapped so easily. Besides, I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow." He comforted.

Munak stopped trembling. "I guess you're right."

Then she glanced at the clock on the building entrance.

"It's almost time." Hyegun said then he looked at the girls.

"We should get going then," he said coolly. The girls just blushed and packed their lunches away.

--

--

--

Bongun was at the Payon palace. He wore a traditional green Chinese outfit, his hair was in an unusually tidy ponytail, and for once, a blue hat didn't cover it. He sat on one end of an elegant round table with a beautiful lunch in front of him. He merely stared at the dragon design of the silver goblet.

"Um, what's wrong, Master Bongun?" the princess Sohee said from the other side of the table. She was delicately eating her lunch while Bongun didn't touch his.

"Nothing…" he mumbled. He still couldn't believe that the two of them were going to have an arranged marriage and he had just one week to befriend her.

"A-are you not hungry? Would you want another kind of food?" Princess Sohee shyly asked.

"No, I'm fine. The food's great!" Bongun flashed a nervous smile. He took the fork and prodded the meat around until he decided to taste it, which turned out to be really good.

Princess Sohee just stared at his nervousness. She brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head, her hair ornaments swaying and the bells in her hair tinkled.

"I am very nervous too." She said with a small smile while she looked to the side. "I am about to be married to you and still, I do not know much about you."

"Mm…" Bongun pouted as he chewed. He could say the same too.

"But I am glad to honor my family. It is my duty as a princess. But still…" she sighed, her hair ornaments tinkling again.

Bongun swallowed the meat and pricked another piece with the fork. This Sohee is sooo…tradition-loyal, he thought.

"Princess, um... don't you have someone else in mind? Someone you actually know and like?" Bongun said, hoping she would have the same situation.

"Someone I like?" Princess Sohee tilted her head in thought.

"If there was someone I loved other than my family and my groom, wouldn't that be a problem then?" she said with a tiny smile and a blush in her white cheeks.

"Hmm yeah…" Bongun said, disappointed.  
He knew this Princess Sohee was a bit shy and always following strict rules like she would instantly die once you broke them, but he knew she was nice too. He could become her friend in a week but not her groom. Munak was the one he loved. If only she loved him back…then probably they could escape their families and elope in Amatsu. At least, that was his dream.

After lunch, both of them were allowed to walk in the palace garden so they could have bonding time to get to know each other.

"Woah…this place is amazing!" Bongun gaped at the beautiful trees and flowers. There was a fishpond with koi in it and all kinds of flowers around. There were even Singing Flowers in one end of the garden.

"My great-great-grandmother started this garden. It started from a single flowerpot, my mother says." Princess Sohee explained.

Bongun continued to look around the impossibly colorful garden. He wondered if he could managed to sneak a flower or two, he could give it to Munak.

Princess Sohee's traditional dress swayed with each step. She was beautiful, alright. Her dark purple hair glittered with ornaments and her silk kimono looked like the goddess Frigg herself made it. Her face looked so delicate and her pale frame looked like it would shatter any minute. Bongun found her beautiful indeed but nothing compared to Munak. Princess Sohee was too proper.

Princess Sohee kept looking at Bongun but tried to avoid eye contact. To her, Bongun was her groom, her destiny, and her fulfillment to her family. She found him handsome but she did not love him. She was trying to, though. Like her sisters, she had to go through an arranged marriage. However, she was lucky for her sisters weren't given time to get to know their grooms and Princess Sohee was the youngest so she was given an opportunity.

"So tell me," Bongun said as they both sat on a bench in the garden. "You totally agree with this?"

Princess Sohee nodded. "I have no choice."

"But what it you had a choice. Would you still marry me, some stranger?"

"Master Bongun, excuse me but…what are you implying?" Princess Sohee asked with a questioning face.

"Huh? Oh, um…uh…" Great, Bongun thought.

"I was just wondering if you would still marry me even if you had a choice not to…uh…" Bongun nervously twisted his fingers.

"Hmm…" Princess Sohee turned away and thought about the question.

"If I had a choice…I would marry someone else." She answered. Then almost immediately she added, "But I am not saying you are not a suitable groom, Master Bongun. I apologize…" she ended with a blush.

"Apologize..." Bongun thought. "I guess I should apologize to Munak about yesterday."

--

--

--

"Excuse me, Munak," Hyegun discreetly said to her. It was dismissal and everyone was going home.

"Can I talk to you somewhere private?" he said, holding her wrist lightly.

Munak blushed slightly with the contact. "Um, ok. Where?"

Hyegun looked around to find a spot. "Let's go there, behind the building."

Hyegun and Munak jogged to the place behind the building. It was covered by the building's shadow and there weren't any people there so it was perfect.

"Um…so what did you want to talk about, Hyegun?" Munak asked as she adjusted her hat nervously.

Hyegun's lips curled up into a sweet smile.

"I just wanted to say that I love you."

Munak's eyes widened, her cheeks instantly reddened and she brought her hands to her mouth. Hyegun just smiled and continued.

"Ever since I met you. When I see you, my heart goes aflutter…"

"B-but…" Munak tried to get her words out. "But…you…you look so calm…"

"I feel clam when I'm with you, Munak."

Hyegun slowly inched in towards her face. His lips parted slightly and his eyes had a serene emotion in them. Munak hid her red cheeks with her sleeves and backed away a little.

"H-h-hyegun…?" Munak was so nervous, she couldn't talk.

Hyegun stopped moving when Munak's back was against the wall of the building. His right arm was on the wall over Munak's hat and their faces were just inches apart. Munak could feel his warmth and his cool breath.

"Be truly honest with me, please." Hyegun said with serene eyes. "Do you return my feelings?"

"Return…your…feelings?" For the first time, Munak thought about how she really felt about Hyegun. She only met him five months ago. He was two years older but just a grade higher. When she saw him, she would have a buildup of something in her chest. When he talked to her and smiled at her, her blush would match her uniform. Whenever she thought about him, her heart soared. But did she love him the way he does? Or was it just a mere crush?

What about Bongun? Did she love him? The two of them have been friends since they were small. Their houses were on the same block, though his house was majestic compared to hers. Everyday she would see him, even though he annoyed her and got on her nerves. He was very energetic and outgoing. Everyone was friends with him. He was fun to be with. He cared about others and always liked to help out. When they were together and if he wasn't bothering her, they talked about stuff and they had a lot in common, even though his family was rich and powerful. They would play together, explore together, go on friendly picnics together, swim together, you name it. But what was it compared to Hyegun's love?

"Munak?" Hyegun said, concerned. Doubt and confusion were written all over Munak's face as she struggled to sort out her feelings.

"I…I…" Munak stammered. What would she say to him? If she answered would it be a lie? Would she be able to discern her feelings?

"I don't know…" Munak sighed as she sunk to her knees. Tears built up behind her closed eyelids and she used her cuffs to hide her eyes.

"Was I too direct?" Hyegun thought. He got on his knees and comfortably rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should have been careful of my words." Hyegun regretted his confession a little.

To his surprise, Munak lunged forward and put her arms around him.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid I don't know my own feelings…" she continued to sob in his brown uniform.

Hyegun rubbed her back. Munak's sobs made him want to cry too. Seeing her cry because of what he did put a weight on his chest.

"I'm sorry…" Munak apologized again. "But…" Munak sat up again and wiped her tears with the handkerchief Hyegun lent her.

"…I'll let you know when I figure it out, ok?" Munak forced a smile, making Hyegun feel sadder.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." Hyegun managed a smile too, for her sake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your handkerchief. I haven't returned it yet…" Munak said when she noticed what she pulled out of her skirt pocket.

"No, keep it until you're done with it. You need it for now."

"Thank you…and I'm so sorry!"


	4. Bongun's back

So welcome to chapter 4 of Hopping Corpses. I know I haven't put any author's notes, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna destroy the story with my stupid comments...forgive me T^T

I hope you'll enjoy! :D This is my 1st RO fanfic. R&R

Hopping 4

"I wonder if I should tell everyone I'm engaged." Bongun thought to himself while being driven in his carriage.

"I wonder if they'll still like me. I wonder if they'll hate me and avoid me 'cause I'm gonna get married soon."

"Here is your school, Master Bongun," the moustached carriage driver announced.

"Yeah, thanks." Bongun grabbed his things and hopped off the carriage.

"Master Bongun, don't forget you're meeting Princess Sohee in the palace after school."

"SHH!!! BE QUIET!!! Do you want everyone to hear?" Bongun said.

The startled carriage driver blinked a twice.

"Forgive me Master Bongun." He bowed his head.

"That's fine as long as no one heard you. See ya." Bongun waved as the carriage driver began to drive away.

Bongun trudged through the gates with a sullen look on his face. He kept his eyes on the ground, hoping nobody would notice his change in mood.

"Heeeeeey, look who's back!!! What happened to ya?" Bongun was slapped rather hard on the back, almost making him trip. It was some of his friends.

"Oh, hey Bao. Hu." Bongun managed a half-smile then looked at the ground. In an instant, his friends knew something was up.

"Yo, wha's wrong?" Bao asked, concerned. "You still sick?"

Hu felt his head.

"No, I'm fine guys." Bongun said, picking up his pace. He made his way to the inside of the building. Bao and Hu stopped in their tracks. They'd never seen their energetic friend so down.

Hu scratched his hair under his hat.

"Usually, we would already be sent to the detention room…"

--

"Oh, Bongun, you're here!" Munak exclaimed as she saw Bongun enter the buzzing classroom.

"Hey there…" Bongun mumbled while he sat on his chair. Munak sensed something was wrong. Bongun didn't seem energetic. Maybe he was still sick but wanted to come to school.

"So why were you absent yesterday? You had us all worried, especially with the disappearances and all," Munak said. Bongun just frowned and didn't look at her.

"I was out somewhere," he replied. Munak crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you. You're not yourself today so something's definitely up. I know you too well." She said with an annoyed pout.

Seeing that he couldn't keep this secret from her, Bongun sighed and got up to whisper to her.

"SIT DOWN, STUDENTS! GOOD MORNING!"

"Ugh…" Bongun sighed as the teacher entered and interrupted.

"I'll tell you at lunch," he told Munak. Then he sat down and stared at the board.

Munak returned to her seat two rows in front. Bongun had been acting weird. If he was quiet like that, then there's something going on. Munak was worried. Another burden to shoulder: first, finding out her feelings for hyegun and now this!

Munak lowered her head to her desk, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. She needed time to think. Come lunchtime, Hyegun would be there. Would she have the answer? Then Bongun's going to tell her what's up, who knows, he could be planning a prank.

Munak quickly righted herself, trying to concentrate on the lesson for now. But being such a worrywart, she could only make out a few words.

--

--

--

"Munak, can we join your for lunch?" Huilang asked. Biyu and Lanfen were behind her. It was lunch break and the students were leaving.

"Sorry but I'm eating with Bongun and Hyegun." Munak said with an apologetic smile.

"We'll join you!" Lanfen said. "The more the merrier, right? It'll be fun! Plus…" she giggled.

"We'll get to be near Hyegun! Ooooh, I love him!" the three girls giggled.

"I love his smartness!!!"

"I love his hair!!!"

"I love his mysteriousness!!!"

Munak just smiled at the fangirl group.

"Good for them. They're so happy-go-lucky…" she thought.

"So, can we eat lunch with you guys?" Biyu pulled them back on topic.

"Um…I don't think now would be a good time…" Munak said, trying to be honest yet hiding what's actually going on.

"Oh? Why not? Something wrong?" Lanfen asked. The twin sisters looked worried.

"Um…as you probably noticed…Bongun isn't himself today." Munak explained.

"That's true…he isn't talking to anyone at all!" Huilang observed.

"Yeah…so I have to go find out what's got him down. Seems like the troublemaker lost his energy hahaha!" Munak said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, fine. You two go find out what the heck sucked the life outta him. Before we know it, he may be a soulless corpse!" Lanfen waved a hand in the air for emphasis.

Munak just felt another tinge in her spine.

"Well, uh, see ya around. I'll tell you what's bothering him. Maybe we can eat together tomorrow, when Bongun's all jumpy again." Munak waved as she gathered the last of her things and made her way to their usual spot in the school garden.

--

--

--

Bongun deliberately opened his locker slowly, hoping time would stop.

"I have to at least tell Munak…she's my best friend…and we swore not to keep really huge secrets from each other…" he mumbled to himself as he pulled out his lunch box from the locker.

"And…I have to tell her how I feel about her…I'm scared…" he rested his headed on the locker, trying to get a hold of himself.

"It's fair enough that I tell her before the wedding. Stupid wedding…"

--

--

--

"Good afternoon, Bongun," Hyegun politely greeted him. "What happened to you yesterday? Did you get sick?"

"Um…yeah. But I feel better now," Bongun replied but his face didn't say that he was better.

Munak sat herself down and took out her lunch. Hyegun looked expectantly at her. Munak sighed for her answer. Hyegun nodded understandingly.

"So, what happened to you yesterday, Bongun?" she asked while taking out her juice.

Bongun's head hung in thought.

"C'mon!" he said to himself. "Tell her noooow. It's now or never, Bongun."

"Bongun?"

He looked up and Hyegun and Munak were looking at him with concerned faces.

Bongun swallowed the lump in his throat as he gathered up his courage.

"Um…Munak…can I talk to you for a sec? In private?"

Munak glanced first at Hyegun, who nodded in approval.

"Um…sure, I guess."

Bongun stood up and gestured with his hand for Munak to follow. He walked toward the garden shed, which was a little far from where they were.

"This is like with Hyegun…" Munak said to herself.

Purposely, Bongun slowed down his pace so Munak could be in front. Before Munak could look back, Bongun suddenly hugged her from behind. He leaned his head on the back of her hat. His left arm was loosely around her neck, his hand on her right shoulder. His right arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Bo…ngun?" Munak said, with worry in her voice. Bongun said nothing.

Munak figured that there was nothing to say. She knew what he had to say. Munak turned around slowly and put her arms around him, her head on his chest.

Hyegun, thinking Bongun and Munak took long enough, quietly peeked in on them.

"So the answer is no then…oh well," Hyegun said to himself, realizing that Munak didn't love him; that's why she never answered. Hyegun went back as quietly as he came.

"There's something else…" Bongun said. Munak looked up at him with a blush playing on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Bongun hung, his hat and hair covering his eyes.

"I'm…I'm…engaged. To Princess Sohee…"

Munak drew in a sharp gasp and looked at him with wide eyes.

"And I'm…getting married in five days."

--

--

--

Meanwhile, a mysterious man with a sakkat and a robe that flowed with the wind steered his Pecopeco. They were in one of the fields outside Alberta. The man had a jiang-shi by his side, its paper amulet swishing with every hop. In the man's arms, a child with pigtails and a blue dress smeared with her fresh blood. The Man quickly pulled out a paper amulet from his bag, slapped it onto the child's forehead and mumbled a chant.

The child opened her eyes but they had no life in them. The man helped her stand and she started hopping.

"Good morning, my child," the man said with a deep voice. "You are part of my army now."

The child just stared at him with lifeless eyes.

"This here is my right-hand man," he gestured to the jiang-shi beside him. He had a thief's attire and like all jiang-shi, hopped to move.

The child stared at the other jiang-shi.

"Our next target shall be Payon." The man said, inhaling the cool air.

With the jiang-shi following him on foot, the man rode his Pecopeco and headed north.


	5. The Great Depression

I researched on chinese wedding traditions. I didn't put the dowry and all that because that would be too complicated...and I don't know mucha about chinese wedding anyway so what the heck. Sorry, chinese people!

Please enjoy! This chapter's a little sad though...the next one will be even sadder. 0_0

Hopping 5

Munak lay in her bed and sighed. It's been three days since Bongun told her he was getting married. And to Princess Sohee!!!

Munak rolled onto her belly and supported her head on her hands. She had already gotten over and accepted the news. Bongun told Hyegun and even he was surprised. They promised Bongun they wouldn't tell anyone. They could only pray that no one was eavesdropping at that time.

Bongun's wedding was in two days and no one could stop that. What's more, Bongun wasn't acting like himself. Everyone noticed that of course, but when they asked, Bongun just said that he wasn't feeling well. That's true in a way, at least…

Munak pulled out the drawer beside her bed, rummaged in it with her hand until she found a piece of paper. She looked at it and smiled.

It was a picture of her drawn by Bongun when he was five. It consisted of a stick figure with a skirt, a smile, and a long braid. Munak smiled at the picture and the memories it brought back.

"Muuuuuuuunak! Gramma's caaaaaaaaling youuuuuuuu…" Munak's little sister Junak hollered from the other side of the house.

"Ugh…coming…"

--

--

--

Hyegun sipped tea in his bedroom while reading yet another book and thinking over stuff.

"Hm…his wedding is in two days. That's this Friday, at two. I have to return my books before then," he thought.

Hyegun borrowed nine books and they were all stacked beside his bed. Inside each of them was a bookmark; or rather; a brown leaf with holes bitten in them.

"An arranged marriage, and to Princess Sohee even…" Hyegun added. He flipped the page of his book.

"How tragic. Bongun confessed his love to Munak and then after, he tells her he's engaged. Like a fairytale. So he's got two girls…I'm lucky I don't even have one." He sipped his tea again and flipped the page.

After a minute of not moving, Hyegun put down his teacup and his book and lay back on the bed.

"I can only imagine what pain dear Munak is going through…"

--

--

--

"Munak, has Bongun infected you and Hyegun?!" Lanfen screamed in her face. Munak shielded herself from Lanfen's saliva with her notebook.

"What do you mean?"

"She means you've been so depressed this week! What's wrong with you!?" Biyu said with her hands on her hips.

Huilang nodded concernedly.

"What? I have…?" Munak looked down on her desk with a hand on her chin.

"SEE? You're doing it AGAIN!" Lanfen said at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, I don't know…" Munak said, unaffected.

Huilang kneeled down beside Munak's desk.

"What's bothering you?" she asked calmly. She patted Munak's hand.

Munak didn't answer.

Huilang, Biyu, and Lanfen looked at each other.

--

--

--

"Um…Hyegun…uh…" a classmate of Hyegun approached him before the next class started.

"Oh, hello there, Lina." Hyegun said, standing up to acknowledge her.

"Um…" Lina was blushing violently. "I…I made l-lunch for you…" she brought out the box she was hiding behind her back.

Hyegun took the box from her hands. Lina looked down, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Why, thank you so much. I appreciate this…Lina, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right." Lina said, still looking down.

"I made you t-that lunch to um…cheer you up…" she said.

Hyegun looked at her, his smile gone.

"Cheer me up?"

"Yeah…um…you seemed sad this week so…uh…I hopeyoulikemylunch!" Lina quickly turned around and headed for her seat but Hyegun grabbed her hand.

"Lina, would you like to join me and Munak for lunch? Bongun…is not here again and it isn't fun without a third person." He said, his smile restored.

Lina just stared at him in shock. Another blush was forming.

"Yes! That would be fun!" she answered with a chuckle.

--

--

--

"I wanted to go to school but noooOOoo…I have to stay here and fit these wedding clothes…**YOWCH!!!!" **Bongun complained as one of the servants accidentally pricked him with a pin.

"I'm so sorry, master Bongun!!!" the servant bowed down apologetically.

"Yeah, it's ok…just hurry up! This hanfu feels so hot I can't stand it! And be careful with those needles!"

"Well, you have to. Your wedding with Princess Sohee is tomorrow!" Bongun's mother came in the dressing room.

"But do I HAVE to try on the hanfu nooow? I mean the wedding tomorrow isn't until the afternoon...I couldn've gone to school today!"

"How come you want to go to school now? You usually avoid school as much as possible." Bongun's mother said.

Bongun just stared at the ground, looking for a reasonable answer.

"If I'm gonna be married, that means I'm gonna live with Princess Sohee in another house, right? I won't be living near my friends anymore…" Bongun said, thinking of Munak.

"But your house will not be that far away," Bongun's mother said. "In fact, it is a little closer to your school."

"But you said I'm not going to school anymore. You said I'm gonna be tutored at home instead."

"What's wrong with that? You don't have to go to school and you can still see your friends."

"But I won't get to spend as much time with them!"

"You've had ten years in Payon academy, dear."

"But every minute counts! Even now!"

"Then you have taken your time with your friends for granted."

"No, I…"

Bongun lost the fight.

His mother came closer and kneeled down beside him.

"You are going to get married, Bongun dear." She said sweetly. "How do you feel about the wedding?"

"Well, it's for the family so I guess it's ok." Bongun said, looking away.

"You are lying, my son."

Bongun looked at her with wide eyes. Even the servant arranging his wedding garment seemed surprised. Bongun's mother merely smiled.

"You like someone else, don't you?"

Bongun sighed. His mother was like she could read his mind!

"Yeah…"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know." Bongun lied again. Why did she have to know?

His mother stood up. "That's ok. I don't have to know. But you have to let go of her. You are to marry Princess Sohee and you are to love her as a wife. You are also to bear us an heir to the family…"

"Mom!!!" Bongun interrupted, his face red.

His mother just stared at him.

"Yes, my son?"

"Uh… can I at least wear my uniform under the hanfu? And my hat?"

His mother smiled again.

"But you have to remove the hat before the ceremony."

"Thanks, mom."

--

--

--

In the other dressing room, Sohee was talking to one of her sisters.

"Hua-Ling, what was it like when you got married?" Princess Sohee asked her sister from behind the folding screen.

"Oh, huh…" Hua-Ling thought.

"It was ok. Everything was nice and I wore a western-style dress." she answered.

"No, what I mean is, how was your husband?" Princess Sohee said as she put on her dress' sleeves.

"I didn't know him that much. I didn't even like him. But now…he's irresistible…" Hua-Ling chuckled.

"So, Sohee, how's Master Bongun? Is he nice?"

Sohee's ears reddened.

"He's nice…but a little rough around the edges…but that's fine. He seems a little quiet though. His mother told me he's a handful. Maybe he's just shy around me."

Hua-Ling nodded.

"At least you like him."


	6. One, Two, Three

Thanks a lot to the people who've read this far! It's almost done and this chapter is about the longest one in the story... ENJOY and happy 2009!!!!

Hopping 6

It was the day of the wedding. Hyegun and Munak were to skip the subjects after lunch so they could attend their friend's wedding.

"Munak, your hair is going into your food," Lina said, brushing away Munak's hair. Lina was invited for lunch again by Hyegun.

"Ah, no! MY HAIR!" Munak hastily put down her food and removed the rice from her hair.

Hyegun chuckled at her ignorance.

"So, have you picked out your clothes?" she asked Hyegun.

"No, I'm afraid I did not bring any formalwear when I came here. I didn't expect this." Hyegun replied.

"Formalwear for what?" Lina said, feeling left out.

"Um, we're going to…a party together?" Munak made up a reason, kicking herself mentally for almost letting something like that slip.

Lina just stared at the both of them. "You two?"

"U-huh," Munak replied.

Lina just stared at them some more then looked down and continued eating her food.

Then Munak got what she was thinking.

"No, it isn't like that, Lina! Uh…oh no…" she stumbled.

"What she was trying to say was that we were just going to the same party," Hyegun explained. Munak mouthed him a 'thank you'.

Lina sighed in relief. She still had a chance. "Oh, riiight." She giggled.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Hyegun said. "I almost forgot to return a book. It's due today."

Hyegun stood up and got a fairly thick book from his bag.

"I'll be right back," he said, jogging off to the school library. Munak and Lina stared after him until he was out of sight.

"Hyegun's such a bookworm," Lina said, sipping some apple juice.

"Yeah. That's why he's so smart!" Munak said rather happily.

Lina blushed slightly. "Yeah…"

--

--

--

Hyegun ran to the library without breaking a sweat. After he returned the books to the librarian, he made his way back to the garden using a secluded shortcut.

"Hey, what's that?" Hyegun said to himself; seeing the colorful bill of some bird by the gates of the rear exit.

"Hey, isn't that a Pecopeco?" he slowly went closer. Then suddenly a dark figure rapidly past him.

"One."

--

--

--

Bongun came out of the dressing room with his elegant blue and gold hanfu and his blue school hat. His long hair was in a braid that was held by a gold string and it was tidier than usual.

"Well, look at that. Your school hat complements your attire. It looks like you have a fashion sense!" his mother laughed.

"I'm not wearing it because it matches, mom." Bongun answered back. "It's because I want to."

"Well in any case, you look so handsome, my son." Bongun's mother kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I'm not a baby anymore!" Bongun gently shoved.

"That's right. You're a man! You're getting married." His mother smiled.

"I take it back. I don't wanna get married." Bongun mumbled inaudibly to himself.

"Now, you must go. Your bride is waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Bongun walked to Princess Sohee's room. He adjusted his hat and his sleeves before knocking on the elegant carved door.

"Yes?" Hua-Ling answered.

"It's me…" Bongun answered rather sadly.

"…Sohee'll be out in a minute." Hua-Ling said before she called her sister. Bongun waited outside. From there, he could hear the princesses shout at each other.

"Soheeee!!! Your **lover's** here to see ya!" came Hua-Ling's teasing voice.

"Nooo, he's not my lover!!!" Princess Sohee shouted back. Bongun's head tilted. He never heard Princess Sohee shout before.

"But you're marrying him! And you love him!"

"No I don't, he's just my groom!"

"What_EVER_! Get out there and kiss him!"

"Hua-liaaAAAH!" Hua-Ling shoved Princess Sohee out the door and quickly shut it.

"P-Princess?" Bongun was knocked to the floor when Princess Sohee was shoved out forcefully, causing her to topple on him.

Princess Sohee was wearing a red Chinese gown with gold phoenix embroidery all over. A lot of red and gold ornaments and tassels and sparkly stuff adorned her dark purple hair. Her face had on make-up but not that much because her face was already pale.

Princess Sohee was on top of Bongun.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Master Bongun!!!" Princess Sohee hastily got off him. Her face instantly turned crimson.

"Please forgive my sister and my clumsiness,"

"Nah, it's ok."

They both stood up and dusted themselves. Bongun picked up his hat.

"Is your hair ok?" Bongun said.

Princess Sohee was still blushing. "Yes, it's fine. "She said while she patted the ornaments to see if they were still in place.

"You look pretty," Bongun complimented.

This made Princess Sohee blush even darker. "Th-thank you, Master Bongun."

"It's just 'cause you're all dressed up. Munak looks good in anything." Bongun mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"N-nothing!"

After a few seconds of silence, it felt a little awkward.

"So…" Princess Sohee started. "Why exactly did you come to my door, Master Bongun?"

Bongun's intention was to ask her if she felt nervous.

"Um…I dropped something somewhere near that room so I came to ask if you've seen it." He quickly made up an excuse.

"Oh…I'm sorry but I haven't seen anything." Princess Sohee replied without looking at him.

Silence again…

"Uh…so…um…it's two hours before the ceremony…huh…" Bongun felt even more awkward.

"Yes, it's so soon isn't it?" Princess Sohee blushed and smiled.

"So…did you invite some friends?"

"I have my sisters and cousins attending."

"No, I mean not your relatives."

"Oh! No, none of them are coming. My parents said it is not allowed for me but you are allowed, right?"

"Why? That's so unfair!" Bongun said.

"My father thinks that they might get jealous…since some of my friends are boys. And he says I happen to be very pretty."

Bongun just rolled his eyes. But in his heart he pitied her. Not even allowed to invite her friends to her forced wedding? Wow…his friends would die first before missing his wedding and if they didn't, he would drag them in. This girl has no freedom whatsoever.

--

--

--

Munak was worried that Hyegun didn't come back after he left. However, she later figured that he went home to prepare before the wedding.

After lunch, she bid goodbye to Lina and then she went to her locker to gather her things. The teacher excused her and Munak went on her way home.

"I wonder what I should wear…my red western dress or my pink and gold Qipao?" she wondered while walking home.

Then Munak suddenly felt a heavy feeling in her chest.

"I can't believe Bongun's getting married…" tears squeezed out. She used her sleeve to wipe them away.

Munak turned a corner and she passed the rear gate of the school. She drew in a shocked gasp as she saw a boy in brown on the ground, bathed in his own blood and a man with a wide-brimmed hat on, kneeling beside him and chanting something.

The boy in brown stood up. His long hair stuck on his face, which was covered in blood. A paper amulet hung from the side of his hat.

"**H-HYEGUUUUN!!!!!**" Munak screamed. Hyegun looked at her with lifeless eyes but they had a little emotion in them. It was rather sad and apologetic.

The man with a wide-brimmed hat approached Munak. She instantly knew who he was but her legs wouldn't move.

Meanwhile, Lina was passing by the Payon academy's rear gate. She was on her way to class when she spotted Munak's hat and long-braided hair by the gate.

"Munak!" Lina called out. But before she could move in closer, she saw the flash of a blade and a sakkat, then Munak's throat sliced open.

"Two," came a deep voice.

Lina hid behind a bush near the building doors. For the sake of the other people, she would watch how the famed kidnapper took away children. Then run away as soon as he was done.

The man with the sakkat slapped on a paper on Munak's forehead and then he chanted something. Lina listened and made out some phrases like "corpse awaken" and "in my talisman's power". Lina restrained a gasp but her eyes widened when she saw Munak stand up as if she had never been hurt. She noticed that her arms were abnormally stiff and that she started hopping.

"She became a jiang-shi!!!" she mentally screamed. Before the kidnapper could notice her, she gingerly ran over the grass and into the building to report her witnessing to the teachers.

"You two are part of my army now." The man with a sakkat said to what was left of Munak and Hyegun.

Munak's and Hyegun's hopping corpses merely stared at each other with lifeless eyes. They tried to talk but no voice came out. Hyegun stretched his arm, trying to reach out for Munak's. But his arm was too stiff, he couldn't move it. Munak's corpse blinked once then shed a tear. She tried to wipe it with her bloodstained sleeve but she couldn't bend her arm.

"You will get used to it." The man with a sakkat said as he got on his ride.

"We'll take a last one from Payon then we leave immediately." He said, riding away on his Pecopeco. Hyegun's and Munak's corpses hopped after their new master. They couldn't control themselves. Munak's corpse cried all the way but made no sound. Hyegun's corpse tried to keep reaching for Munak's hand while hopping but he couldn't reach it.

Though they were undead, they had emotions. It just doesn't show on their faces.

--

--

--

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. All the guests were in their seats and Bongun was at the end of the aisle, feeling sad and trying to hide it.

Bongun was eyeing the guests for Munak and Hyegun but there was no sight of them anywhere. Bongun was worried. Could they be late? It was kinda normal for Munak to come in the last minute but Hyegun would surely come in advance. Now there was something wrong.

Bongun waited for another minute for them to show up.

"Rrrrg, where ARE they?! They promised they would BE here!" he grumbled.

"Hush, son." Bongun's mother said. "Maybe they're late. Be patient, dear."

"No…they promised they'd be here! And the ceremony's almost starting! I'm looking for them."

"Bongun!!!"

He dashed out the back door of the temple and scanned around for Munak and Hyegun.

"Not here…where ARE they???" he wondered out loud. He ran around the temple, passing the front doors. Princess Sohee spotted him run past.

"Master Bongun!" she called out but he ignored her call.

"Princess, it's almost time." One of her bridesmaids urged.

"But Bongun's there!" she protested.

"You're probably just SO excited to see him…" Hua-ling teased. Princess Sohee reddened.

"Hm…you're right."

Meanwhile, Bongun had almost circled the temple grounds. He was already panting for breath.

"Ugh…still no sign of them…it's not like them to break their promises," he sighed, his heart broken.

"Oh, they have kept their promise, alright." A deep voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!?!" Bongun said, scanning around for any people. He saw man with a sakkat and a Pecopeco with reins. He stared at him, trying to remember who fit this description.

Then two hopping corpses revealed themselves beside the man. Bongun quickly recognized them.

"Munak! Hyegun!" he ran to them but before he could touch them, he noticed the paper amulets on their hats and blood smeared on their faces and clothes.

"Guys…?" his voice quivered. He reached to touch Munak's shoulder but she hit him before he could.

"_AAAHHH!_" Bongun was hit on the chest and shoulder and was knocked back, landing on his back. Part of his wedding attire was torn.

"Agh...Munak?" Bongun held his bleeding shoulder. Then he looked up with fear when Hyegun hopped towards him. Bongun saw that his face was emotionless. Hyegun struck him through the chest with his hand, breaking his ribs.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_" Bongun screamed even louder. The pain was excruciating.

Munak hopped up beside Hyegun they both looked down at Bongun, who stared back in fear and confusion. He saw Munak's tears rolling down her cheeks but her face had nothing to show.

Bongun stood up and backed away from them. He tried to run away but he fell, tripping on a rock and landing on his chest, making him scream in pain. Then stood again, trying to get away.

Then the man with the sakkat was suddenly in front of him. Bongun gasped.

"You-you…you killed my friends!!! _Ah…"_ he said, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He could hardly breathe.

Munak's and Hyegun's corpses were behind the man with the sakkat. Bongun stared at both of them with sadness and fear. Then he saw their lips moving; saying something. Bongun tried to make it out.

When the man saw that Bongun wasn't looking at him, he drew out his blade.

"What? Run…" Bongun whispered to himself. Then he quickly turned his attention to the man. His blade was raised and it came down fast and sharp.

Bongun darted to the side. His wedding attire was torn to pieces. He shook them off and tried to run away again but the man was faster.

"You've taken long enough." The man said in his deep voice. His blade sliced through his heart and Bongun shouted his last breath.

"Three."


	7. Wedding Bells

Hopping 7

Bongun's mother grew worried. It was minutes before the start of the ceremony and Sohee would be coming in with her entourage soon.

She excused herself to look for Bongun. The guests were murmuring.

--

--

--

On the other side of the temple, the man with the sakkat chanted.

Bongun was barely alive and his breathing was shallow. Blood was all over his shoulder and chest. He could feel himself slipping away.

"Munak and Hyegun…want me to live…" he willed himself.

"I…must… live…"

"I must…live…"

"_**I MUST LIVE!!!**_" Bongun screamed at the top of his lungs, startling the man, who was about to say the last words of the chant.

Bongun tore the amulet that was in his face, and then he instantly felt his life slipping away. He sunk to his knees, close to death.

The man with the sakkat chuckled.

"You are a very stubborn boy. You will become a good leader in my army."

Bongun could barely make out the words. He just looked up at Munak and Hyegun. Their arms were stiff and tears rolling down their cheeks.

"BONGUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bongun's mother's shrill voice said.

"I guess I'll come to pick you up later," the man with the sakkat steered his Pecopeco and ran into the woods, with Munak and Hyegun following behind.

Bongun was left there, with only a shred of the amulet left on his blue hat. His breathing was shallower than before but the piece of amulet kept his soul unwillingly tied to his body. His balance gave in to the pain and he fell, his hat falling off.

Bongun's mother and some bodyguards came around the temple. And before them was Bongun, bloody and on the ground.

His mother screamed and the guards went to alert authorities. Bongun's mother kneeled beside him and cried.

"Bongun! _Bonguuuun!!!_", she screamed, holding his hand.

"Mom…" Bongun breathed. His eyes were closed.

"Are you still here? Who could've done this?" his mother wiped her tears. Bongun didn't answer.

Three doctors arrived on the scene. They quickly performed CPR and applied first –aid on his deep gashes.

A few other relatives, guests and servants went to check out the scene, just to receive a horrifying shock. Princess Sohee and her family came and were watching at the sidelines.

"B-bongun….please…please don't leave us…" Princess Sohee prayed; her hands clasped together and tears welling up. Hua-Ling and her other sisters watched with fear.

The three doctors desperately tried to keep Bongun alive. They wouldn't be able to carry him to the local hospital fast enough and doing so would just hurt him even more.

"He's…gone." One of the doctors sadly concluded after around five minutes of trying. Bongun's parents held their only son in their arms. His body was turning cold, limp, and his face expressionless.

His mother wailed. His father wept silently.

Princess Sohee dropped to her knees and wiped her eyes with her embroidered sleeves.

"Bongun…" she said, her voice choked with tears.

Everyone wept bitterly. What bad luck it was for a groom to be bloodily murdered on his wedding day!

"Cancel the wedding and make arrangements for a funeral. But first alert the police." Bongun's father said to the servants as he gingerly picked up his son.

The servants wiped their tears and went back to the temple to make arrangements. A servant went back to give a white cloth. Bongun's father wrapped his son in the cloth, which was immediately stained by Bongun's blood.

Bongun's father carried him to the temple, with the other family members and Princess Sohee's family following.

Princess Sohee glanced back at the crime scene. There was blood on the grass and on the walls of the temple. Then she noticed Bongun's bloodstained hat sitting on the grass. She went back and picked it up, holding it to her tearful face, weeping in private.

She turned the hat around and she found a piece of paper stuck to it. It wasn't bloodstained, for some reason. She carefully ran her fingers over it. Her tears just flowed more.

Then suddenly a dark flash passed by Princess Sohee in less than a second.

"What's that?" she looked around. No one was there.

Princess Sohee wiped her eyes. The blue hat was gone from her hands.

--

--

--

Bongun's body was laid on an altar in the temple. Joy and anticipation had suddenly turned into sorrow and despair. Everyone cried and wailed bitterly.

"Why? What did her do to deserve this?"

"Who could have wanted him dead?"

"Noooo!!!!"

Princess Sohee ran back to the temple. She met up with Hua-Ling at the front of the temple.

"Wh-where'd you go?" Hua-Ling sobbed.

Princess Sohee didn't answer. She just leaned on her sister and cried. Who cares about the stupid hat? Might as well have been an illusion…

Princess Sohee let go of her sister's hand and went up to the altar. Bongun's body was covered with the white cloth, which was stained by his blood.

She felt the side of the cloth for his hand. She clasped it and let her tears fall on to the cloth.

Then the same dark flash passed by and by the time Princess Sohee reacted, Bongun's body was gone.

She screamed and soon the whole temple was in an uproar.

--

--

--

"Bongun? Bongun?"

"Ungh…"

Bongun found himself awake in the middle of the woods. Munak and Hyegun were staring down at him, with paper talismans on their hats and their faces still expressionless.

"You're awake now?" came Hyegun's voice.

Bongun looked up at his friends.

"I thought I was dead…" he told them through his mind.

"I…I saw a light…and two doors. One was white, shiny and had an angel beside it and one was red and black and had a demon peeking from inside…"

Munak's corpse awkwardly kneeled down and tried to hug him with her stiff arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Bongun's corpse closed its eyes. And with some trouble with his stiff arms, he sat up on the grass and moss.

"Then I got dragged back here…"

Hyegun's corpse blinked once.

"Do you want me to explain to you what's going on right now?" he told him mentally.

Bongun's corpse nodded.

"We're under a curse. We have become jiang-shi," he explained. "We can't communicate with people, only through telepathy with other jiang-shi who were made by the man with the sakkat and the Pecopeco. We can't walk, only hop. We can't express emotion in our faces.

"These paper amulets…they're the only things keeping us tied to the earth. We cannot even touch them. Our talismans are on our hats so if our hats come off, we die again. So we cannot touch our hats either.

"His name is Raughn. Moreover, no matter how much we want to, we cannot escape his orders. We have to follow him no matter what. He's planning on a take-over mission but I don't know the details. All the children he's been kidnapping were turned into jiang-shi and are hidden somewhere in the fields of Comodo.

Bongun's corpse only stared.

"This is horrible…I hate this!" he thought. Munak's corpse closed its eyes.

"You ripped your amulet…" Munak's corpse looked up.

"I tried," Bongun's corpse hung its head. "Hey, I ripped my amulet off. I was able to touch it."

Hyegun's corpse blinked once. "You must have had some control over your body then. Either your panicking and you quickly ripping it hindered its immediate effect or your hat was partially off your head because of you moving.

Then he kneeled down beside Bongun's and Munak's corpses.

"But either way, we're all still dead. Once your body is killed, your soul has doesn't have a right to stay on Earth. Our bodies will still decompose but slower."

Silence…

"I'd rather die now than live to help kill…" Munak murmured mentally.

The three friends kneeled together in silence until their master called them.


	8. Plans

Hopping 8

"Wh-what happened n-next, Master Levi?" little novice Heras said, teary-eyed.

Levi looked up at the tree's leaves.

"Hm…Raughn gathered more children from the cities but instead of one at a time, he got four each time. None of the city guards were able to stop him or even see him in action.

"Bongun, Munak, and Hyegun were temporarily hidden in the Comodo field hideout with all the other jiang-shi children. Though all of their faces were blank, their trapped souls cried endlessly…"

"Wait," Heras interrupted while she wiped her tears. "Why children? Aren't adults stronger?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Just listen…now as I was saying, Munak's corpse comforted the younger ones because they were the most frightened and they couldn't sleep a wink. Raughn's plan was going to take action in only a week…his right-hand jiang-shi; Deon; was strict to the children and ordered them around…"

--

--

--

Raughn led four more jiang-shi into the hideout. The eighty-plus jiang-shi in the hideout looked at them. Judging by their clothes, they were from Prontera, where all the trained knights were supposed to be.

Deon shut the heavy wooden door, leaving the children in darkness, their only light being a lone oil lamp.

The four newcomers hopped and cowered together as one of the older jiang-shi children approached them.

"I know you're scared…" he told them through telepathy. "We all are…but we're all allies here, except that Deon…we don't like whatever Raughn, that kidnapper, is planning…but there's nothing we can do about it."

"I-I…**I wanna go hoooome!!!**" one of the new jiang-shi cried.

"I can't bend my arms!" cried the other.

"I'm s-scared…" the youngest trembled.

"I want my mama…" the last sobbed, tears coming out his blank eyes.

--

--

--

"Mom…" Hua-Ling said to her mother, who was signing documents wordlessly.

"Mom, Sohee won't come out of her room. It's locked and she hasn't eaten anything for three days!"

Her mother frowned sadly.

"Let her be. She'll come out when she's ready. She had come to love Bongun, that's for sure…she's grieving," the queen sighed.

"I wish she'd hurry up though. It sure is lonely without her around. All of us are worried."

Meanwhile, Princess Sohee was in the deep part of the woods. She was still in her wedding garments, hair ornaments and all. She escaped through her window, which tore her skirt a little, but she didn't notice.

"Master Bongun, where are you?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She had been outside for two days now. No one had noticed her escape.

When Princess Sohee looked at Bongun's hat, she noticed the piece of torn paper stuck to it and realized it was an amulet for reviving the dead, judging by what was left of the runes on the paper. She told her father about it but he didn't care much for a piece of paper at the moment.

She knew he was alive somewhere. They dark flash that had stolen the blue hat and Bongun's body must have revived him.

Princess Sohee wandered through the woods and called out his name, not knowing where he would be.

--

--

--

"Munak and Bongun have been absent for THREE DAYS! What the heck?!" Lanfen complained. The whole classroom heard her.

"I wonder if they're okay?" Huilang trembled slightly.

"I heard Hyegun was absent too," Biyu said.

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" Lanfen screamed then clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized everyone was looking at her.

--

Lina flipped through her notebooks, studying for the test next period.

She had reported what she saw to her adviser, who reported it to the principal. Lina led them to the back exit of the school, the crime scene where she saw Munak killed. The adviser and the principal stared in shock at the amount of blood. There were two separate splatters of blood: Hyegun's, which was in the inside of the gate, and Munak's, which was on the outside of the gate. They quickly called a janitor to clean up the blood before anyone else saw it.

The principal alerted the Payon police as soon as possible and they reported it to the authorities.

The leaders of the Payon police force called the other cities; reporting that there has been a witness. One who saw the kidnapper in action. The police forces of the cities of Rune-Midgard secretly planned a strategy. They guessed that the kidnapper had some sort of motive for all his kidnapping.

When news arrived from Payon royal family about Bongun, the police forces planned a new strategy. The king reported every single detail, even including the piece of paper found on Bongun's hat that Princess Sohee found.

The police forces figured that the kidnapper was turning the children into jiang-shi. One problem was: why children only?

--

--

--

A week later, Raughn had the jiang-shi children assembled in the Comodo field.

"I will now tell you my plan, my children," he said in his deep voice.

"There are 150 of you in total. You will attack the cities that you have originated from. If you are from Alberta, you attack Alberta. If you are from Prontera, you attack Prontera.

"Deon will teach you how to attack," Raughn gestured to him, who was on his left.

"You have three days to teach them how, Deon." He commanded. "I shall go to Comodo to get some materials."

Raughn rode his Pecopeco and galloped off.

Deon turned to the jiang-shi children, who he could hear were trembling and crying inside.

Group by group, he strictly taught them how to attack. The jiang-shi children followed unwillingly, knowing well how it would affect their beloved cities.

Meanwhile, the police forces of Rune-Midgard have formulated their plan. They were ready. Guards were all over the cities, ready to risk their lives.


	9. Invasion

Hopping 9

A little girl crept in the streets in the middle of the night. She was cold, alone and scared. She wandered through the streets that were lined with guards, ready to defend.

A guard noticed her trying to hide behind a lamppost. He slowly approached her.

"Hey, now, you shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night," he said while walking towards her. "The curfew was two hours ago."

The little girl trembled when the guard came closer.

"Here, I'll help you to your house," he offered his hand.

The girl just stared at it and shook her head. She happily skipped away into the village. The guard kept his eyes on her.

The girl stopped halfway into the village. The guard came closer. He was at the side of a big house, its shadow casting on him.

"Are you lost?" he called out.

The little girl slowly turned her head towards him. The guard just stared back.

And in an instant, blood painted his uniform. It was quick and silent.

The little girl skipped into a medium-sized house. She opened the unlocked door on which had a sign that read, "Ping, if you can read this, please come home. –Mama"

The little girl did not read the sign. She noiselessly crept in the dark house and peeked into the bedroom where a middle-aged couple slept. She went in.

Upon hearing a creak of the floorboard, the woman woke up and blinked. She saw the little girl standing by her bed.

"Ping!!!" she cried. "You're home!!!" she threw her arms around the girl and sobbed into her dress.

"I missed you so much! Thank the gods you're home!"

Her husband heard her and was awakened. He rubbed his eyes to see what the commotion was about.

"PING!!!" he too threw his arms around her, relieved.

The little girl did not say a word nor hugged her parents back.

"We missed you Ping…"

"We thought we'd never have you back!"

Little Ping raised her hand and in one quick strike, the couple dropped back onto the bed, never again to wake up.

Inside, Ping cried very hard. She couldn't disobey her new master.

Ping went out the house and to her surprise, the other guards have taken action. The other corpse children have come out but the guards were ready too. A war had emerged in the village.

A guard noticed her come out of the house and he stabbed his spear through her. Quickly enough, a corpse child slashed through the guard.

--

From a cliff, Raughn watched the scene. The first attack wasn't going as well as he expected much to his disappointment. But he had a plan.

He gave an order to attack the other parts of the village while the guards were busy here.

Word quickly got to the Police force and the Chief. More squads were summoned to defend the village.

Unfortunately, they underestimated the corpse children. Especially their number.

In a matter of minutes, the other parts of the village were falling. The number of children attacking at once overwhelmed the guards and the residents were killed in their sleep.

--

Raugh galloped off to the Chief's house. With his swords, he killed the guards in his way and burst through the palace.

The guards in the palace stood in front of the Chief but Raughn quickly killed them. The Chief was terribly frightened but he stood his ground.

"Stop this massacre this instant!" the Chief boldly ordered. "You've already kidnapped our children! Even my daughter Princess Sohee is gone! Why send them back like this? You are a cruel man!!!"

Raughn just petted his Pecopeco.

"I'm not cruel, your Majesty. I'm just pursuing my dream," he chuckled darkly.

Then he pointed one of his swords at him, making the Chief take a step back.

"If you want this to end, your Majesty," he said with a dangerously sweet tone. "You will make me Chief of Payon and you shall step down and become my slave,"

The Chief just stared into his eyes. They were certainly evil.

"I will halt the attack and give your people's children back. Isn't that a fair trade?" he smiled.

"E-even my daughter?" the Chief was considering the option.

Raughn raised his eyebrows under his sakkat.

"Princess Sohee? I did not take her. But what is she compared to hundreds of thousands of your people's children?"

The Chief gasped.

"C'mon, your Majesty, we don't have all night. Your people are being murdered by their own children by the second. Your army is being defeated by numbers. The longer you take to make a decision, the chances of even having your share of the trade get smaller…"

The Chief's mind raced. Step down and save his people or fight?

"I…I'll step down…" he decided with much sadness. "Please stop the killing!!!" he got on his knees and bowed down desparately.

Raughn smiled in triumph. He didn't notice the queen and the princesses watching from their keyholes. They cried in fear.

--

--

--

"I'm sorry!!! Grandma!!! Junak!!!" Munak mentally cried as she killed her only family. She came in the house and Grandma and Junak rejoiced until their throats were slit.

Munak unwillingly went outside. She couldn't bear to watch the murder happening. Guards and children were all over the ground, stained with the color of death. She herself wanted to die but her body was forced to go to its next victim.

--

--

--

In another part of the village, Hyegun was also killing against his will. He had slashed away at four guards and two villagers.

"Why does it have to be like this? I would be better off dead!" he mentally screamed. The other jiang-shi children were crying too. Their fear was so loud but no one could hear their cries. The ones who were on the ground were crying in joy and pain.

A guard was charging at him but Hyegun's reflexes reacted and the guard was instantly killed.

--

--

--

In the more urban part of the village, Bongun crept into his mansion. He unwillingly inspected his family's rooms but no one was there. They were in hiding, he thought. Thank goodness, then I can't kill them…the mere thought made his chest tighten.

He proceeded to exit the mansion when his involuntary eyes caught sight of a bracelet in the bushes. Though he protested, he examined the bracelet. It was his mother's. Then his body went to follow the direction. He went to the side of the house that had the forest behind it. Hidden in the grass and trees was an emergency basement.

Bongun mentally screamed and protested when his stiff hands clenched the handle and pulled it. I was locked from the inside but before Bongun could sigh from relief, his hands punched open the steel trapdoor and he went in.

Bongun's mother shrieked when she caught sight of him. First it was of utter relief and overjoy but when her eyes focused on the blood on his uniform and the torn talisman on his hat, she almost fainted.

Bongun's father unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Bongun, who threateningly hopped towards them.

"You're not my son! My son is dead!" Bongun's father said. Bongun's mother shivered behind him.

Bongun grabbed the sword by the blade, making his fingers bleed. He yanked the sword from his father's hands, twirled it so he held the hilt, stabbed through his father, and pierced his mother's side.

The couple coughed up blood and fell to the cold basement floor with the sword still connecting the two of them.

Bongun cried out though no one could hear him. His body moved to the staircase and proceeded to go through the hole in the steel door when his mother's voice called out its last.

"Bongun dear….we love…you…"

Bongun's unbeating heart pained even more than ever. It felt like it was on fire.

He left his mansion and went back to the others.

--

--

--

Deon signaled for the corpse children to stop attack and to leave for the hideout at once and on the way, to kill any spies that might be following. They immediately obeyed, partly relieved that not everyone had to be killed.

Raughn laughed in his new throne. The Chief was on the ground and bowing to him.

"You have made a terribly wise decision, my friend." He told the Chief, who said nothing.

"Unfortunately, taking over Payon alone isn't my dream. I have to go now." Raughn stood up and took his Pecopeco's reins.

"I have other countries to take over," he laughed as he left the palace. "And don't even think about informing them! Word won't get through fast enough!"

--

--

--

When Raughn let the palace, the Chief summoned the fastest assassins to deliver an urgent warning to the other countries. Al De Baran, Alberta, and Prontera were received the message in two days.

However, the country attacked next was Comodo, which was nearest to the jiang-shi children's hideout. Comodo also fell to Raughn's wrath.

The jiang-shi children cried out, hoping someone would hear them and rescue them. Deon punished those who were noisy. Whip lashes lined their hands and arms.

--

In the darkness of the night, the corpse children silently hopped back into the hideout. Their clothes were heavily stained and their faces and hands were dirty. Their forcibly bound souls were weary.

"Comodo was quite easy. Their people were not meant for fighting…" Raughn commented while scratching his chin. Deon nodded.

When the last of the children went in, Deon shut the big door.

The jiang-shi children assumed their resting places in the dark. Munak, Bongun, and Hyegun huddled together in their corner.

"Will this ever end?" Munak asked, her voice choked by sobs.

"I don't know…" Hyegun said, sadly.

"Unless someone kills Raughn, it might never end…" Bongun said angrily.

"Hey," Hyegun reprimanded. "We've had enough…murders, thank you. The least we can hope for is that he will be brought to justice…"

Silence…

"I wonder…can't we just tear these amulets off?" Munak said.

"If you do, you die…" a voice from another jiang-shi child said. The three of them looked where it came from. It was from one of the older ones.

"But it's better for us to die than for thousands of other people die because of us!" Bongun said.

"Try to even touch it," the jiang-shi child instructed.

Munak held the amulet with her forefinger and thumb but instantly withdrew her hand.

"AAAAGH!!" she cried mentally and put her fingers in her mouth. They tasted of blood. Hyegun and Bongun grew worried.

"You can't touch it," the jiang-shi child explained.

"Are you alright?" Hyegun inquired.

"I-I saw something but it was just for a second…" there was fright in her voice. "It was dark…and I felt something tugging…"

"I tried to take it off myself…" the jiang-shi child shifted in his space. "I always felt that same thing…I'm scared,"

"I managed to tear mine off…" Bongun said. "And I didn't feel any tugging. But…for a while it became dark. Then when I woke up, I was like this…"

"Maybe because you ripped it right after he made it…I heard that your hat fell off and that's where you get that 'darkness'. That talisman sealed your soul but since it wasn't on you, you were in some kind of limbo. You were killed but that talisman bound you to earth…"

"You seem to know a lot," Hyegun questioned with suspicion in his tone.

"I was the first jiang-shi made by Raughn…I've been like this for a year now. He killed me when I was having my birthday party," the jiang-shi child said.

Munak hung her head.

"Happy birthday…"


End file.
